Escenas de la vida cotidiana
by gala-granger
Summary: Despierta. La ironía de la vida. Un slash AniObi tomado muy demasiado a la ligera. Incluye: el ascensor!


**Título:** Escenas de la vida cotidiana

**Summary:** Despierta. La ironía de la vida. Un slash Ani/Obi tomado muy demasiado a la ligera. Incluye: el ascensor!

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, nombres, términos, situaciones, etc. de la saga de Star Wars me pertenece a mi (ojalá fueran mía!). Todo esto le pertenece al señor George Lucas, creador, autor, director (no de todas), productor, etc. de Star Wars.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Humor

Lo escrito entre "" es diálogo, lo escrito entre () son N/A.

**Escenas de la vida cotidiana** (con cámaras incluidas)

Despierta. Lo ve allí y recuerda. ¡Qué noche! Lo vivido, inexplicable. Lo sentido, inolvidable. Lo quiere… (a la parrilla!) Lo quiere, no hay final para la oración. Lo quiere, lo desea, lo tiene. Es suyo. Lo tiene. ¡Finalmente lo tiene! Siempre lo deseó y ahora…

Abre los ojos. ¿Acaso está viendo correctamente? No, no puede ser. Sus ojos no lo engañan, realmente lo ve. ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

Anakin salta de alegría y de dolor a la vez. A medio vestir, sin percatarse de que Obi-Wan ya despertó. Este lo mira con cara de "¿y a este que le pasa?". Aunque no tarda en comprender porque se encuentra así. Un leve dolor aparece en una parte de su anatomía. Un dolor doloroso, pero placentero (masoquista!).

"Anakin."

"¡Maestro! Al fin despierto, mi bello durmiente. No sabe lo hermosa que fue la noche."

"Lo fue, pero te recuerdo que es de día."

"Siempre tan aguafiestas."

Se preparan para un nuevo día. Obi-Wan se levanta y despereza, mientras su padawan entra en la ducha. El delicioso sabor del sonido del agua cayendo en forma de lluvia que de la ducha sale, lo tienta, le da una idea. Toma la sábana y se la pone en forma de toga (Alexander!). Abre la puerta del baño de golpe.

"Ya termino."

"No, no has terminado aún."

Obi-Wan abre la cortina de la ducha y entra con sábana y todo. Anakin, con el cuerpo enjabonado, no entiende que hace su Maestro. Claro, son altas horas de la mañana, acaba de despertar, está completamente dormido, y, por lo tanto, a su cerebro le cuesta aún pensar rápido (piensa rápido). ¿Y cuándo comprende? Cuando la lengua de su Maestro está explorando su boca.

"Nada mejor que una buena y fresca ducha a la mañana, ¿verdad Anakin?"

Al aprendiz le cuesta aún creer lo que acaba de suceder. Mientras se pone una media, escucha el ruido del aceite hirviendo en una sartén que su Maestro puso en el fuego para preparar el desayuno. Escucha también el sonido del suave canturreo que Obi-Wan emite mientras cocina. Esto lo estimula. Se pone las botas rápidamente y corre hacia la cocina del pequeño departamento. Su Maestro no lo ha escuchado. Una idea surge, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, apresa la espalda de Obi-Wan. Con sus manos, lo acaricia. Con sus labios, besa su cuello.

"Nada mejor que un buen desayuno, ¿no es así Maestro?"

Obi-Wan no puede asimilar lo que sucedió. Recuerda estar cocinando y, de repente, recuerda estar besando los sabrosos labios de su padawan.

_Bip, bip._ (esteeee, sin comentarios)

"¿Si? Ya salimos para allá. Ani, toma tu capa, tenemos una nueva misión."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros."

Salen por la puerta. Obi-Wan, preocupado. Anakin murmurando algo así como "misión arruinadora de pasiones". Tan enojado está que ni cuenta se da de que se encuentra en el edificio en donde se aloja la Senadora Amidala.

"Llegamos."

"¿Padme?"

"Sí, mi joven aprendiz, de ella se trata."

"Lo único que me faltaba…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada."

Entran al ascensor. El ascensor, una hermosa estructura de vidrio, por la cual suben. Y no falta el estímulo. No, estos chicos no se contienen, nunca. Pero, no, no pueden, los puede ver media ciudad. Pero es más fuerte. Los ojos hablan más que las palabras.

"Obi…"

"No, Anakin. Aquí no."

"Obi…"

"Te digo que no."

"Sólo un beso…"

"No y no."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no es no."

Llegan al piso. Las ganas se consumen. El padawan está muy ardoroso. Y la ve. Y un corito de voces angelicales sale de la nada y empieza a cantar. Y esta historia ya se fue de tema. Volvamos. Y la ve. Se le traba la lengua. Todas sus ganas comprimidas encuentran una nueva vía de escape. Pero no, no puede traicionar a su Obi-Wan. Sólo alimentará sus fantasías con Padme. Porque Obi-Wan es su amante y Padme es su fantasía. ¿O eso cambiará? ¡Quién sabe!

**Fin** (aunque no creo que sea un fin muy apropiado, pero todos sabemos como termina la historia).

Hallo!

Bueno, esta historia es para ser tomada muy a la ligera, es decir, esta soy yo tratando de ser graciosa y tratando de complacer la demanda de alguien que no voy a nombrar (Mosca, Mosca!) a la vez. Así que, puede ser que (¿sólo puede ser? Más bien es) que no sea muy buena.

Las N/A son tomadas de pelo, cargadas o como quieran llamarlas a mi misma. Se me ocurrió ponerlas, ya que mientras pasaba el fic me reía de mi misma…

Esta historia va dedicada a quien ya nombré anteriormente y a cualquiera que quiera que esta historia le sea dedicada.

Bueno gente, espero que hayan disfrutado de una historia esteee, ¿se podría decir graciosa?

_Relax, you're sweating._

Gracias por leer.

_May the Force be with us all._


End file.
